Tank Abbott vs. Scott Ferrozzo 2
The fight was a literal backyard brawl. They were both about fifty years old -- and they looked it. The Fight The first fifteen-minute round began. Ferrozo landed a right uppercut and a right uppercut, ate a counter right. "Watch that right!" Abbott worked the body and landed a right uppercut and ate a right hook counter. Abbott dropped Ferrozo with a big right landing in side control landing left hands. "Cover up!" Abbott landed lefts and rights. A big left. He worked for a kimura. Abbott landed a left hand there. Another. Scott was bloody under his left eye. "Elbows are legal." Ferrozo hugged on tight from the bottom. Tank landed a few good rights. He landed a left elbow. A left hand. Ferrozo's nose was bloody. They both talked intermittently. Abbott landed a big left. Abbott was tired already. He landed a left. "Breathe!" A few left hammerfists. Simple Man by Skynyrd has been playing in the background. A left hammerfist. Another. Another. Another. Abbott got the back working for a choke there. Two left hands. He worked the body with another pair. "He's gassed, baby." More lefts to the body and two upstairs. Three short lefts. "Dead weight, Scott. He's gassed." "That was nothing," Scott commented. They conversed between laughs and grunts as Abbott worked for a choke. "Roll!" Abbott worked the body. "Nothing like in the world," Tank commented. He kneed the body nicely. He kneed the shoulder and the head. Abbott landed two rights and another. Another and another. Big pause as Tank talked. Abbott kneed the body. Again. "Knock him out!" Ferrozo held Tank's arms for dear life. Abbott landed three big rights in under. Another pause as Tank and Scott talked. Tank kneed the body. Tank and Scott conversed, Tank landed a right and two more. He landed two rights to the body. Tank worked the body as Scott commented "Fuck yeah!" Tank landed four rights, boxing Scott's ears. Tank worked the body with more rights. Tank landed three rights as Tank and Scott conversed again, and he landed more punches as Scott commented "Yeah!" with each impact. Tank landed a hard right to the cheek. The first round ended. 10-9 Abbott I suppose? There was a one-minute break. The three-minute overtime round began and they hugged and touched gloves. They exchanged early. Abbott landed a right and a left hook and ate a counter right hand. "Keep that left up!" Abbott was tired. Ferrozo landed a counter left hook. They clinched. Abbott landed a right. "Uppercut!" They broke. Abbott put his hands on his knees. One minute left. They clinched. Scott kneed the body twice and landed two rights and another and another. Abbott landed a three-punch combo, put his hands on his knees. Again. Scott stood there. Abbott was exhausted. They clinched. Thirty seconds. "End it!" Ferrozo worked right hands to the face and body inside. They broke apart. The round ended and they hugged. Abbott had the unanimous decision.